Occlumency
by The Ranga
Summary: Pre HBP Snape is ordered to teach Hermione Occlumency, but she decides to play a trick, a trick that will go further than she imagines...Rated M for later chapters HGSS. Chapter 4 is up!  Finally
1. The First Lesson

**Title: **Occlumency

**Author: **The Ranga

**Pairing: **HGSS

**Rating:** M for Later Chapters

**Authors Notes:** This is a bit of drabble that I thought would be fun to write and this is my first Snape/ Hermione, so please don't be mean!

"Now Miss Granger, "Occlumency" is the art of-"

"-I know what it is! I just don't know why I need to learn it!"

Snape gave her a violent look and continued to pace around his office in the dark dungeon "You are here for matters that are unknown to me. All I know is that I have to teach it to you before Potter faces The Dark Lord," he stared down into Hermione's Chocolate eyes. "Now take out your wand and be prepared for what is about to hit you."

Hermione coolly got out of her chair and slowly took out her wand; meanwhile she narrowed her eyes and looked deep into Snape's black ones.

Without warning his wand rose above his head as he bellowed at Hermione "_LEGILIMENS!_" Suddenly Hermione felt something burrow deep in her brain… Snape's eyes. She started to phase out as she felt him penetrate every memory: Her first day at Hogwarts, her family, the encounter with Lupin as a werewolf, everything. After what seemed like hours Hermione came back to earth, she realized that she was on the ground, covered in sweat with Snape standing over her.

"Concentrate!" he spat as she scrambled onto his desk, panting. Once again he shouted the spell and once again Hermione lost control, but this time she held up a fight, she could feel Snape struggling to get through. This one didn't last as long and when she woke up she wasn't on the floor, but slumped against something strong, something warm… Snape's body. She was being held up by his arms and once he realized that she could hold her own weight her let her go. "Well done Granger, that time was sufficiently more difficult," he said as he looked at her panting in his chair "You are dismissed, good- night," with that she gave a silent nod and dragged herself out of the dungeon and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.


	2. A Cheeky Plan

**Title:** Occlumency

**Author:** The Ranga

**Pairing:** HGSS

**Rating:** M for Later Chapters

**Authors Notes:** This is a bit of drabble that I thought would be fun to write and this is my first Snape/ Hermione, so please don't be mean!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the dirty stuff up in my head D

As the weeks went by, Hermione's lessons got more and more tiring, having Snape entering her mind and meddling with her memories for hours on end made her feel violated and on edge

_"__Surely he would have seen th__e memories of me looking at my body, watching my chest fill out over the years"_She thought to herself as she quickly walked back to her dorm room near midnight after an eventful lesson of trying to repel Snape from evading her mind, yet every time he succeeded and every time he saw something new.

Hermione burst through The Fat Lady with a _very_ worried expression upon her face.

"Hermione!" screeched Ginny with a mixture of shock and relief, "Were you with Professor Slime ball the whole time?" Hermione gave a distant nod as she sat next to Ginny and warmed her cold hands by the fire. "What did he do to you? If he laid one finger on you-"

"It's OK Ginny," she interrupted "Nothing happened, it's just, I had a revelation. Everything I've done, every naughty thought that I saw in my mind, every rule I've broken he will know about," Hermione choked out.

"Oh," Ginny said, joining Hermione's black storm cloud. They both stared at the fire for a long time before Ginny cracked a smile "You know what?" she said mischievously, "I think you should play a trick on him."

Hermione gave a small laugh "Oh yeah? And what do you propose we do? Imagining him embarrassing himself in front of everyone?"

"No, but close. You see I think you should conjure up images of you… and him… doing… stuff," She said as she rammed her index fingers together and went a bit red.

"GINNY! THAT'S GROSS!" she said and burst into a fit of giggles along with Ginny.

"Yeah, but think about it! His reaction would be hilarious! And besides, if he gets too scared then he'll put a stop to the lessons!"

Hermione sighed and then resumed laughing "I know I'm going to regret this"


	3. The Addition

**Title:** Occlumency

**Author:** The Ranga

**Pairing:** HGSS

**Rating:** M for Later Chapters

**Authors Notes:** This is a bit of drabble that I thought would be fun to write and this is my first Snape/ Hermione, so please don't be mean! I hope that this chapter is longer 'cause I know that most of you asked for them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the dirty stuff up in my head D

As Hermione slept something nagged at her, a distant whisper that called her name "Hermione... Hermione wake up," It became apparent that something was nudging her, softly at first, but then it grew stronger like the voice "For gods sake wake up!" Finally Hermione opened her sleep encrusted eyes to see a blurred mess of red.

"Ginny, go away, it's too early," she managed before she rolled over and closed her eyes once again.

"Hermione! Its 8 o'clock and I _need_ to tell you something!"

"Fine! I'll get up, I have to go to the library anyway," she grumbled as she sat up and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Well, I've been in the library since 7 and I found something that could help us with our trick," Ginny said as she looked away while Hermione got dressed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? And what would that be? Making him look like an idiot afterwards? Add insult to injury?"

"Not quite. More like making it worse than it seems-"

"-That sounds pleasant-" Hermione added sarcastically.

Ginny dismissed the remark and carried on like she hadn't heard it. "Like a virus. You see, once Snape gets one image, his mind will be overloaded with them and if the spell works as it should, you won't need to think of you and Snape much, just as long as your mind is focused on it"

"Wow Ginny, that's advanced magic, I'm impressed, but how are you going to manage that?" she said as she hastily shoved her weekend clothes on.

Ginny gave a small giggle, "I know that it's advanced magic, but I'm not going to be the one conjuring it-"

"-I don't think I like what you're suggesting-" Hermione whispered under her breath

"-You will! I know you can do it, I've seen you do loads of stuff that the average witch of our age couldn't possibly imagine doing"

"Ginny, I know it may _seem_ impossible, but there are some things that I just cannot do," she said laughing as she ran a brush though her hair before grabbing her book bag and leaving for the library with Ginny hot on her tail "I mean, do you know how much energy it uses?".

"Surly not as much as it takes to stop Snape from getting into your mind" Hermione spun around and glared at her as if to say it was a rhetorical question "I know you can do it, with just a bit of practice I'm sure you can master it before your lesson tonight," she pleaded

Hermione threw her arms up in defeat, "Fine! But why are you so interested in doing this?"

Ginny looked at her with a look of utter disgust "I never did forgive him for the time that he allowed Draco to bewitch my potion so that I would sprout elf ears," she said defending herself as she folded her arms.

"Shocking," Hermione replied under her breath as she passed through the Fat Lady and out in the corridor towards the library with Ginny skipping happily along side her.

A/N (again) sorry to all those who I promised that I'd get straight to the point, but I thought I'd draw it out just a tad… please don't hurt me!


	4. Invasion

**Title:** Occlumency

**Author:** The Ranga

**Pairing:** HGSS

**Rating:** M for Later Chapters

**Authors Notes:** I'M SO SO SORRY This is long long LONG over due but I thought I'd have another crack at it :3

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4

Hermione breathed deeply as she stopped in front of the dungeons. She had been going over everything in her head on the way from the common room and the more she thought the more nervous she became.

_What if I get expelled?  
_  
She shook the thought out of her head and raised her hand to knock on the wooden door, she could feel her hand shaking slightly.

"Enter," she heard faintly as she proceeded to push the door open "Are you ready?" he drawled, Hermione nodded vaguely, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

She braced her mind as Snape raised his wand

"_ LEGILIMENS!" _he shouted as Hermione's mine was engulfed by Snape but rather than flicking through the usual memories of Potter and Weasel, he found himself faced with a deeper part of her mind with new memories. Her first kiss, her first dirty thought, the time when she flicked through Ron's "_Busty Witches" _magazine. Suddenly he was stopped at a memory of Hermione trying on a deep red satin dress with a strappy V neck that accentuated her perky breasts perfectly. Snape leered as the material hugged her hips and flowed over her long legs; slowly she turned around to look at her rear, he bit his lip to see the dress had no back slowly he mentally reached his arm out but suddenly was torn away and through more memories. He saw a glimpse of her fucking a Slytherin in a deserted hall, he couldn't see his face, only the glint of the silver from the fire light and the sweat gleaming on her bare shoulders. Just before he was able to pull out of her mind a flash of her kissing someone tortured his eyes, Snape gasped as he came back to reality. He knew it was himself.

Hermione collapsed, panting heavily as she tried to shake the feeling of Snape in her head. She looked up and saw the usually calm professor panting as well, clutching to the desk.

"Sir? Are you ok?" Hermione smirked slightly.

Snape clenched his teeth. "You're dismissed Granger," he breathed out as he made his way to his chair.

Hermione grabbed her wand and made for the door, just before she stepped out she whispered _"revolvo statua," _She smirked once again and strode back to the common room.

I PROMISE to write more, my passion for this story has been re-ignited ;D  
Reviews would be great :D


End file.
